Jackson and Lydia
The relationship between Kanima/Werewolf hybrid Jackson Whittemore and Banshee Lydia Martin. Jackson and Lydia had been dating since before the start of the series and were seen by most students at Beacon Hills High School as the popular couple at the top of the school social ladder. Jackson and Lydia seemed to be at least a moderately stable couple; however, there were underlying issues between the two that did damage their relationship. This began with Jackson's need to be the best at everything he tried, his cocky and egocentric attitude, as well as the fact that he occasionally blamed Lydia when something went wrong with him. In addition to the personal issues that Jackson had, Lydia also had her own problems in the relationship; this included the fact that she had to conceal and hide her true intelligence as a result of Jackson's inferiority complex, causing her to act more ditzy and dumb, while at the same time Lydia seemed to only stay loyal to Jackson as long as he was the best at lacrosse and seen as the most popular jock in school. In Wolf's Bane, when Jackson found out that Scott McCall was a Werewolf, he coveted the new superhuman powers that Scott possessed and set his sights on becoming one himself. In pursuit of this goal, Jackson proceeded to break-up with Lydia via text, with the intention of "removing the dead weight from his life" in preparation for his transformation. Although Lydia tried to shrug it off as something that didn't bother her, it was clear that she was very hurt by Jackson's actions. The two weren't seen interacting until the school dance, with their respective dates (Allison Argent in Jackson's case and Stiles Stilinski in Lydia's case) and it was clear that the two were not on the best of terms. However, this did not stop Jackson from saving Lydia's life after she was attacked and bitten by then-Alpha Werewolf Peter Hale, an act for which Lydia was immensely grateful despite Jackson's cruel behavior toward her after the fact. In Season 2, Jackson and Lydia were both suspected to be the new reptilian shapeshifter terrorizing Beacon Hills and killing numerous twenty-four-year-old former Beacon Hills High School students, though it was eventually revealed that Jackson was the creature. Meanwhile, Lydia was suffering the side-effects of her mind being haunted by Peter Hale's spirit and the awakening of her own supernatural powers from his Bite. When Jackson started to become aware that he was being controlled by a Kanima Master who was also a fellow classmate, he tried to distance himself from Lydia to protect her. However, it was ultimately Lydia who saved him by calling out his first name with her voice and giving him back the key to his house that he gave her months earlier, which acted as a symbol of their relationship. Not only did this bond bring Jackson back to life after he was killed by Derek Hale his recently-resurrected uncle Peter, but he also came back as the Werewolf he was meant to be, albeit one with Kanima traits. Due to the significant amount of attention his deaths and resurrection caused in the town, Jackson and his family moved to London, England, causing Lydia and Jackson to end their relationship for good, though they seemed to do so on good terms. In Season 6, Jackson and Lydia reunited for the first time in over a year when Jackson returned to Beacon Hills from London after he heard about Tamora Monroe and Gerard Argent's Hunter army going after supernatural creatures around the world. During this reunion, it was revealed that Jackson was in a romantic relationship with Ethan Steiner, a fact that caused Lydia to remark that she thought he would never figure out that he was romantically interested in men. Jackson remains an ally of the McCall Pack, of which Lydia is a member. Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 1= In Wolf Moon, Lydia Martin was chatting with the new girl Allison Argent in front of her locker when Jackson Whittemore approached them, kissing Lydia before joining the conversation. Jackson went on to invite Allison to the party Lydia was throwing at her house that coming Friday, which Allison kindly declined (using her family's "game night" as an excuse), much to Jackson and Lydia's disappointment. Allison, unfamiliar with the school's customs, assumed they were celebrating a school football game on Friday, which amused the two before they explained that their school's main sport is lacrosse. Lydia smugly bragged about Jackson's athletic prowess and team captainship is what led them to win the state championship the last few years before inviting Allison to come watch the boys' lacrosse team practice, giving her no opportunity to say "no." After a rough start at practice, Scott McCall, who had recently (and, at that point, unknowingly) been bitten and turned into a Werewolf and, as a result, began demonstrating yet-unseen athleticism that immediately caused Allison and Lydia to take notice of him, much to Jackson's displeasure. The next afternoon, before the second day of tryouts, Jackson, jealous that Lydia was taking interest in Scott, confronted him at his locker, where he demanded to know how Scott was cheating. Scott, realizing that Jackson believed he was using steroids and absolutely confused by the changes he was experiencing, insisted that he had no idea what was going on and that he thought he was losing his mind, which Jackson interpreted as Scott playing dumb on purpose. Even more frustrated now by Scott's reaction to his accusations, Jackson vowed to figure out what Scott's secret was. Friday night, which also happened to be the first Full Moon since Scott had been bitten, Lydia held her party at her family's home after the scrimmage. Though Scott only had eyes for Allison, Lydia was seen staring at Scott and Allison dancing while Jackson passionately kissed her neck, though Jackson seemed to be oblivious to the real object of her attention. In Second Chance at First Line, Jackson, jealous of the attention Lydia and the rest of the school was giving him, taunted Scott at lacrosse practice, to the point where Scott lost control and injured Jackson's shoulder in retaliation. Afterward, [[Derek Hale, a fellow Werewolf, threatened to kill Scott if he played in the lacrosse game coming up, believing that he would lose control again and expose their species to the people of Beacon Hills, forcing Scott to step down. During the next class, Lydia confronted Scott and insisted that he play in the game the following day, citing the fact that it was Scott's fault that Jackson wouldn't be playing at his peak because he "brutally injured my boyfriend" by ramming into him. Lydia went on to say that she values dating the captain of the winning lacrosse team, and that if Jackson and Scott don't play in the game, they will start off the team losing, and she doesn't date losers. When Scott cryptically pointed out that losing one game wouldn't kill anyone and may even save someone, Lydia threatened to take Allison out after the game and introduce Scott's new girlfriend Allison Argent to all of the other "hot players" on the team. After school, Lydia went with Jackson to the Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital to see an outpatient doctor about his shoulder. Once Jackson returned from the office, Lydia asked him how it went, and he explained that the doctor gave him a cortisone shot to help with the swelling but warned him not to make a habit of it. Lydia encouraged Jackson to get one more right before the game as well, reminding him that the "pros" do it all the time. When Jackson looked unconvinced, Lydia taunted him by saying, "You want to be a little high school amateur? Or, do you want to go pro?" She then kissed him to emphasize her point. At the game, Lydia stopped by to see Scott on the sidelines and reminded him that "nobody likes a loser," and Jackson, feeling pressured by Lydia's insistence that he perform at the highest level, assured Coach Finstock that he would be playing through the pain. In Pack Mentality, In Magic Bullet, In The Tell, In Heart Monitor, In Night School, In Lunatic, In Wolf's Bane, In Co-Captain, In Formality, In Code Breaker, |-|Season 2= In Omega, In Shape Shifted, In Ice Pick, In Abomination, In Venomous, In Frenemy, In Restraint, In Raving, In Party Guessed, In Fury, In Battlefield, In Master Plan, |-|Season 3= In Tattoo, Lydia Martin attempted to get Allison Argent to come with her on a double date. During their drive, Lydia revealed that Jackson had moved to London with his adoptive parents following his very public deaths and subsequent resurrections before adding that he made sure to learn "Werewolf 101" from Derek Hale prior to leaving to ensure that he would be able to control himself during the full moons. In De-Void, Lydia accompanied Scott McCall into Stiles Stilinski's brain through the Werewolf Memory Manipulation ritual in hopes of freeing Stiles from the influence of the Nogitsune who was possessing him. However, the Nogitsune attempted to fight back against them and prevent them from fulfilling their mission by separating Scott and Lydia and trapping them in their own memories in hopes of distracting them from what they intended to do. Lydia's memory was of the winter formal in Season 1's Formality, where Lydia, now wearing the same blood-soaked dress she was wearing after she was attacked by then-Alpha Werewolf Peter Hale. She began rushing through the hallways of the high school, calling out for Jackson, who she was looking for before the attack happened, not realizing right away that the memory wasn't real. |-|Season 6B= In Broken Glass, Lydia Martin had a premonition one night while she was sleeping; as she tossed and turned in bed, she murmured, "Where is he?" several times before awakening and immediately asking "Where's Jackson?" This was a premonition referencing Jackson Whittemore and Ethan Steiner's capture and torture by Monroe's Army of Hunters, as Ethan had just demanded to know where Jackson was after Nolan Holloway and Sydney brought him back into a cell at the Argent Arms International facility. Later, Lydia was approached by the Werewolf Peter Hale, who was looking for his daughter Malia Tate while Lydia was looking for her friend and Alpha Scott McCall. After some urging by Peter, Lydia reluctantly confessed that she had a premonition that Peter, Jackson, Ethan, Derek Hale, Malia, and Scott were all petrified into stone by the Anuk-ite and implied that it seemed that Jackson had returned to Beacon Hills. In The Wolves of War, after Gerard Argent revealed to the McCall Pack and their allies that Jackson had, in fact, returned to Beacon Hills and was currently being held captive at Argent Arms International, the pack regrouped at the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic to decide how to proceed. Stiles Stilinski and Lydia were tasked with rescuing Jackson from the armory due to Lydia's success in Banshee screaming through the reinforced steel doors. Once there, Stiles and Lydia found Jackson hiding in the hallway after having used his Kanima tail to break free from his restraints. Lydia was ecstatic to see Jackson and immediately squealed happily before launching herself at him after over a year without seeing one another; Jackson, too, was relieved to see her and gave her a big hug, much to Lydia's new boyfriend Stiles' displeasure. Jackson was in awe of the fact that Lydia managed to incapacitate all of the Hunters in the building with her Banshee powers. Just as Stiles suggested that they get out of there before Gerard sent in reinforcements, Jackson insisted he wasn't going anywhere without Ethan Steiner. Lydia and Stiles were initially confused by the fact that Ethan and Jackson came back to Beacon Hills together until they released that they are now in a romantic relationship; though Jackson appeared to be bashful of this news, Lydia sighed in relief and stated that she thought Jackson would never figure out his attraction to guys. After rescuing Ethan, Stiles split off from the group to grab Mountain Ash for Scott McCall's final plan against the Anuk-ite, leaving Lydia, Jackson, and Ethan to head to the high school to help the pack. When the appearance of the Anuk-ite and its fear-inducing powers forced the trio to shut their eyes, Lydia was separated from Jackson and Ethan, ending their on-screen interaction in the series. Trivia * Jackson and Lydia were each other's first romantic relationship shown in Teen Wolf, though it's unknown when exactly the two began dating. ** In Season 1 and 2, they seemed to act as a sort of beta-couple to Allison and Scott, demonstrating relationship issues that Scott McCall and Allison Argent managed to avoid and negate. * Despite the issues and problems they both had in their relationship, at the end of Season 2, Jackson and Lydia seemed to have genuine affection and love for one another. Gallery Jackson and lydia wolf moon.jpg|Wolf Moon Teen-Wolf-1x03-colton-haynes-24160358-1280-720.jpg|Pack Mentality Jackson and lydia pack mentality 2.gif|Pack Mentality Jackson and lydia pack mentality 1.gif|Pack Mentality Jackson and lydia magic bullet.gif|Magic Bullet Jackson and lydia the tell.jpg|The Tell Jackson and lydia the tell 1.jpg|The Tell Jackson and lydia the tell 2.gif|The Tell Jackson and lydia night school.gif|Night School Jackson and lydia night school 1.png|Night School 1x09 lydia-jackson.jpg|Wolf's Bane Jackson and lydia formality.gif|Formality Jackson and lydia formality 1.png|Formality Jackson and lydia shape shifted.jpg|Shape Shifted Jackson and lydia ice pick 1.jpg|Ice Pick Jackson and lydia ice pick.gif|Ice Pick Jackson and lydia venomous.jpg|Venomous Jackson and lydia venomous 2.gif|Venomous Jackson and lydia venomous 3.gif|Venomous Jackson and lydia venomous 1.jpg|Venomous Jackson and lydia party guessed.jpg|Party Guessed 2x12 Lydia and kanima Jackson.jpg|Master Plan Jackson and lydia master plan 1.gif|Master Plan Jackson and lydia master plan 4.gif|Master Plan Jackson and lydia master plan 5.gif|Master Plan Jackson and lydia master plan 2.gif|Master Plan Jackson and lydia master plan 3.gif|Master Plan Jackson lydia and stiles twow 1.jpg|The Wolves of War Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationships Category:Friendships